Crest Academy (SYOC open: 4 of 19 student spots left)
by KingKatsu
Summary: Crest Academy, a school gathering students from around the globe, once again opens its doors for a new group of aspiring heroes. But even though heroes are present every day, new villains rise from the shadows. Now setting their eyes upon the future of the hero society, the students enrolled in this years hero course will have to face much more than school life and hero training.
1. Prologue

**Crest Haven**

He hid in the corner of the nightclub, trying to avoid attention as he searched through the crowd for an easy mark. The mask covering his face was uncomfortable and hot, but it made his criminal enterprises easier, and helped him avoid attention from the law. He waited a few more minutes, before spying a good mark, a younger girl in flashy and expensive clothing. His lips curled into a sadistic grin, and he made his way to the girl, the crowd to distracted by the flashing lights and loud music to really notice his presence. He tapped on the girl's shoulder as he pulled down his mask, exhaling a breath right into her face as she turned around. The girl immediately stiffened, her eyes going wide in a panic as he looped his arm around her shoulder, dragging her towards the exit of the bar. This was the power of his quirk, Petrification Breath, which fit perfectly into his choice of business, robbery, kidnapping, blackmail and extortion. He finally made it to the exit, and pulled the girl out into the open, tugging her towards his car hidden in the darkness of the parking lot.

He dragged her by the arm, hellbent on taking her away. But he noticed somebody leaning against the hood of his car.

"Nice car. But I'm very certain that the young lady in your arms isn't exactly thrilled about a trip in the trunk, or about your company."

While the figure leaning against the car was covered head to toe in the black of night, his voice gave away that he wasn't much more than a teenager, though he clearly knew about the current situation and what would happen to the petrified girl.

The teen pushed himself off the hood of the car and walked towards the villain and his victim, not feeling threatened at all.

He stepped into the light, finally revealing more of his features.

He was a short stocky boy, dressed into a black jacket with a skull on the back over a dark red t-shirt. He wore black baggy bondage pants and black-white shoes. The hood of his jacket was up, covering his face with a veil of darkness, and hiding his identity.

The kidnapper ripped his mask off, revealing a twisted smirk as he unleashed a pale green mist from his mouth and blew it towards the teenager.

The smirk on the kidnapper's face quickly turned into a mask of panic as the boy inhaled deep, sucking the hazardous cloud up like a vacuum cleaner before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The teen grinned back with an evil glint in his eye.

"Nice try, but pretty lame. Even that ninety-year-old lady I met last week had better tricks, and she was nearly blind." He rolled his shoulders before pointing a finger forward. "And rule number one; always watch your back."

The now unmasked criminal raised a brow but before he could ask wrapped two arms around his neck and a familiar voice whispered, "Do you still want to go through with your plans knowing that someone like me is around? Knowing that someone like me knows your face?"

The petrified girl stared up at her kidnapper, who now had the upper half of the teenager growing from his lower back.

"W-W-What a-are you?" stammered the now terrified criminal. Both the torso on his back and the teen before him vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

"What am I?"

The criminals head whipped back towards his car and he felt his knees go weak when he saw the teen resting where he had been before, on the hood of the vehicle with his arms crossed.

Blackish-purple smoke emerged from his body and spread across the ground while he answered "No one important. Just a nightmare you'll never forget."

* * *

"Will you hurry up? We've spent enough time in here," growled the far bigger robber to his accomplice, who was busy scooping another bunch of jewelry into his bag.

"Would you calm down already? My quirk already took care of the alarm system. No pro hero in the entire city will know we were ever here until they open up again," replied the other robber back while grabbing another handful of jewelry.

"Pretty confident for a low life thief about to get arrested" replied a deep slightly snarling voice, making both robbers shiver in surprise.

They both whipped around searching for the source of the voice but all they saw was the empty jewelry store and the chaos they left while they stuffed their bags.

"W-W-Who is there?" asked the bigger robber, his fist growing sharp spikes as he spoke.

His accomplice hoisted several bags onto his shoulder and stepped forward as he suddenly flew backwards, slamming into the counter and remaining unconscious.

The big robber dashed towards the door and ripped it open, falling backwards at the sight of the figure standing on the other side of it.

A at least 7 foot tall shadowy figure stared down at him, a wide sharp toothed grin plastered on its lizard like face.

* * *

Ratchet strolled through the darkened alleys, whistling a casual tune as he made his way deeper and deeper into the heart of the city. The growing crowds of suspicious individuals eyed him in his black overalls as he approached, but he ignored them, and in return, they ignored him, returning to their conversations as he passed them by. He turned down another alley, the noise of the city mixing with the sound of construction work and trains moving nearby as he entered the run down and collapsing area of the city.

He arrived at an abandoned construction yard, populated by a few rough looking individuals dressed in dark jackets and tattered pants hanging idly about, seeming not to have noticed Ratchet yet.

"Morning guys!" Ratchet called, standing in front of the arranged people with a cocky grin and his left hand raised in greeting.

The reaction was immediate, quirks activating as the crowd whipped around to face the boy, their expressions a mixture of glares and panic.

"What do you want, weirdo?" one of the assembled thugs, a short figure with yellow dyed hair, styled in dreadlocks, spat, as he reached into his jacket and produced a long knife, its tip stained slightly with dried blood.

"I'm looking for someone, and something tells me you guys might be able to help me," Ratchet replied unshaken by the weapon, "Something about you all hanging around a construction site, this time of day, and how twitchy you all are, just makes me think."

"Oh, you think you're funny," The yellow-haired man snarled, as the rest of the group produced knives, pipes, brass knuckles, and chains. "We'll see how funny you can be when you're missing all your teeth!"

"I have no idea, you'll have to tell me once you actually go to the dentist," Ratchet replied, his grin only growing wider as he eyed the weapons held by the mob of thugs ahead of him, sticking his left hand into his pocket.

"Get him!" The yellow-haired man ordered, and the crowd charged Ratchet, swinging their weapons wildly as they approached.

Ratched crouched slightly, pulling out a mechanical orb from his pocket and slinging it at the crowd. The contraption stopped in mid-air, right in front of one of the charging thugs. The device flashed, and several of the thugs flew together, colliding with each other and dropping to the ground in a groaning mass. Ratchet walked over the clump, delivering a devastating backhand to another individual with his right hand, a dull metallic thud resounding out from the offending limb. He lifted his leg and kicked the yellow-haired thug in the stomach, knocking him down as Ratchet grabbed the knife out of his hands.

"Now," Ratchet said, as he stepped on the yellow-haired man's chest, crouching down to point the knife at his throat, "Tell me, who the hell Tempest is, and how he is connected to those recent kidnapping incidents."

* * *

Grim walked down the street hands in his pockets.

There was nobody around, though why should they? Everyone knew better than to lurk near this part of the city at this time of the day.

He stopped in front of a gigantic massive gate and stared at the name plate above which read 'Crest Academy'.

A big smile spread across his face while blackish-purple smoke began emanating from his body.

* * *

and that's it for the rewritten version. as you can see there are three vigilante characters this time. the other two were originally side characters in the old version but in the end i really enjoyed their concepts and also the ideas i had for them and their interactions with Grim which is why i decided to use them in the main cast this time.

i know the middle part isn't the best (but it was a bit hard to incorporate this character in a short scene without giving away to much about his quirk and appearance).

* * *

the form is on my profile along with rules and restrictions on what types of powers/traits i will not accept


	2. Threats in the Dark

Grim wandered down the dimly lit road beside the campus of Crest Academy, smiling inwardly as he thought about the 'good deed' he had just done. While he sometimes appreciated the thanks from the people he saved, the look of terror that he gave the criminals was a reward unto itself.

As he walked, he heard the distant sound of police cars, sirens blaring into the night. Grim chuckled, 'that scumbag is gonna have a fun life in jail,' he thought to himself.

The police sirens grew louder, and the light began to illuminate the street he stood on. Before he knew what was happening, two police cars surrounded Grim. As the officers piled out, they drew their weapons and yelled, "Hands behind your head, you are under arrest!"

Grim rolled his eyes with a bored expression and seemingly complied by raising his hands before his right arm suddenly extended, grabbing onto the top of the wall behind him.

He gave a mock salute before his arm reverted to its original length, fast enough to catapult him over the wall.

He landed with a heavy thud on the other side of the wall, adjusting his jacket with a sly grin.

"Suckers," he chuckled as he thrust his hands deep into his pockets.

"That's not very heroic of you," replied a female voice to his right.

Before he could react began the ground around him distorting, rising up and ultimately trapping him in a giant earth ball.

* * *

Eliana Andino strolled through the dark corridors of the building, making her way to her destination, the only room in the building with lights still on.

She felt a little sorry for lying to the officers patrolling the front gate, but it was necessary for the greater good.

She brushed her long jet black curly hair over her shoulder and assumed an air of professionalism, as she threw open the door and stepped inside, shooting a frown at the stocky boy sitting with his feet up on the table, tinkering with the anti-quirk cuffs she had wrapped around his wrists.

"Grim Graves, we finally meet in person. You have an impressive rap sheet," she stated, as she opened a file and began to read aloud from it, "Fifty counts of illegal quirk use, twenty counts of assault, thirteen counts of theft, close to fifty different accusations of vigilantism, and three counts of misdemeanor vandalism," she listed before returning her gaze to his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, heard it all before," Grim scoffed, "How dare I?, what was I thinking?, how could I go after somebody like this?, leave this stuff to the Pro's!, yadda yadda, blah blah blah,". He ignored her judgmental expression as he threw the cuffs onto the table, putting the lock pick back underneath his beanie. "And its not stealing if its stolen property, its reclamation."

He threw an ID on the table, the small picture displacing a man with visibly rotten teeth, a broken nose and a mess of scars covering his face.

Eliana's eyes widened as she recognized the man's face. "How did you manage to find this man, he's wanted on countless instances of kidnapping and human trafficking, the police haven't caught hide nor hair of him in close to a year."

"Easy, I asked around," he shrugged, as he leaned further back in his chair, "neither the police nor the Pro's have any idea how, or where to gather useful information. Then again, my 'contacts' hardly associate with heroes or the law."

"Did it ever occur to you that your contacts might be as bad as those criminals you go up against?" Eliana asked with a raised brow. Her comment earned an amused scoff from the teenager.

"Does it matter?" Grim chuckled, "I get my desired results, and I know of people neither the police nor the pro heroes have ever heard of before. And compared to those scumbags, a few street punks are nothing but a joke."

He stretched out in his chair, putting his now free hands behind the back of his head, "Trust me, nothing big goes on round here without me hearing about it."

* * *

Elliot stared up at the rundown apartment complex standing over him and his two colleagues.

"And he's really in there?", he asked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise as a shiver ran down his spine.

"According to the witnesses, yes. And even if he's not, we still need to find him fast. The boss is getting angrier with each day. This is our best shot" replied his red-haired companion, who Elliot only knew as Rhys.

"Let's go already. This place…" his other colleague, Vincent began, but he was cut off mid-sentence by a man stumbling out the front door, screaming and shrieking in a loud and terrified tone as blood poured from a jagged, deep cut on his left shoulder.

Instead of seeking their help, the wounded man pushed past them, trying to get as far away from the building as he possibly could. "Demon!" he yelled as he ran, "Psychopath! CHAINSAW!".

"Alright, that confirms it. He's definitely inside. Let's just get him already," said Vincent while cracking the knuckles of his huge, meaty hands.

The other two followed closely behind as he walked up to the door and pushed it open.

Immediately all three recoiled clutching their stomachs, mouths and noses as a horrible smell permeated the air around them.

The walls were covered from top to bottom in gore, the floor decorated with arterial sprays, and the stench of vomit and blood clogged the air inside the building, warding off visitors with its horrific odor.

"T-T-Time to do our job" Rhys forced out as he held his breath to block the smell, his aura of confidence disappearing and showing clearly how disturbed by the inside of the building he was.

The three didn't bother looking through the building, instead choosing to follow the fresh trail of blood the injured man had coated the floor in as he made his escape, desperate to spend as little time in the building as they could.

They arrived at a door on the top floor of the complex, the smell of blood so thick it was almost visible around the gaps in the door frame.

Before Elliot could say anything, Vincent suddenly raised his foot and slammed it into the door frame, kicking the door in, not bothering to wait for any signal or order.

Right away, all three wished that Vincent hadn't done that, as a cruelly barbed harpoon raced through the doorway, narrowly missing the three men and punching a cannonball sized hole in the wall behind them. The harpoon stayed for a moment, then zipped back through the doorway, pulled by the thick steel cable attached to its base.

"Oi! Who told you to kick my target outta the way?" an obnoxiously loud voice growled from deep inside the dimly lit room.

Elliot looked down, noticing the bloodstained and severely injured man crushed underneath the door. Elliot recoiled in horror as he looked over the man, the blood covering him so thickly it was impossible to determine its source.

"Tempest sent us. He wants a meeting with you," explained Rhys trying not to shiver while looking into the room.

Elliot couldn't help but agree with him. At first glance, the inside looked perfectly fine. That was thanks to the darkness concealing the room's contents. But as the trio's eyes adjusted to the light conditions, they began to make out the bodies lining the inside of the room, and the thick coating of dried and fresh blood and gore that decorated the walls of the room.

More disturbing, however, was the figure crouching between the bodies. A wide, insane grin stretched across its face. The figure aimed its harpoon at Vincent as he entered the room.

"So, that little control freak wants a meeting. Why should I comply?" He huffed "Not that I don't owe him," He muttered quietly, then continued in an indignant tone "but why isn't he here to get me himself?" He suddenly jumped to his feet, revealing his height to be a towering seven feet tall.

"Seriously? We've spent months looking for you! The boss hasn't heard from you at all and now you expect him to show up in person! Be happy that he chose us three to find you at all" Vincent responded loudly in an annoyed tone.

"...Ohoho! So Tempest chose you three for me? That changes things of course." The harpoon wielding man chuckled while licking his lips.

Elliot threw a confused glance to Rhys who took several steps back. "We need to go. He is not sane enough to reason with. And Vince is making it worse with every second he tries talking to him."

The red-haired turned on his heel attempting to run, only managing a single step before the harpoon sailed once more through the door taking him off his feet and punching through his chest, before being pulled back to its owner. Buzz ripped the harpoon out of Rhys chest, who let out a loud shriek, that quickly turned into a dying gurgle, as the blood poured out of the fresh chest wound.

"Now," the mad man snickered, as he lifted the harpoon, "Tell Tempest, that he gets his wish but the next time he wants a meeting, he can arrange it with me himself". Elliot and Vincent backed away in horror, moving towards the door, but the harpoon interrupted them by whizzing through the air between their heads, "Now now," he giggled in a sickening tone, "Don't be so eager to leave. After all, it only takes one person to deliver a message."

Vincent and Elliot's eyes met, as realization dawned on their faces. Vincent took off first, diving towards the door, and leaving Elliot in the dust, but the harpoon impaled him through the leg and began to pull him, kicking and screaming, back into the room.

"Tut tut," he exclaimed, as he burst out in laughter, "No one likes a greedy goose, do they?" he stared Elliot in the eyes "DO THEY?" he shrieked in a loud and shrill voice. Elliot shook his head, his knees quivering and threatening to drop him. "You win the prize," he said to Elliot, resuming his normal tone, "Now be on your way, I still have some things to… dismember."

Elliot took the chance and fled, thanking his lucky stars that he had been slightly slower off the mark. From the room behind him, the revving of a petrol engine and the buzz of a chainsaw echoed, as the crazed killer cackled madly, and Vincent screamed in terror.

* * *

Eliana opened the folder again, and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Grim with a quiet sigh, "This should help with any legal issues that may result from your encounter with the police tonight," she stated, "But only for tonight, if the police catch you in the act again, I'm afraid the matter will be out of my hands."

"I won't be getting caught again," Grim said, as he took the sheet of paper and stood up, making his way to the door.

"The new school year starts in several weeks," Eliana warned, "If any more legal issues are coming up, I cannot, in good faith, offer you or your brothers a position at the school, recommendation or not."

"Offer?" Grim muttered, as he opened the door, "I wouldn't call it offering when we both have clearly ulterior motives in this all."

Grim stepped out into the hallway, making his way towards the front entrance of the school, stopping every so often to inspect the tidy and neat classrooms that filled the building. By the time he made it out, dawn was breaking, the rising sun sending blinding rays of light shooting across the sky. Grim huffed, then tugged his hood over his head, setting off down the street, a pitch-black devils tail unwinding from around his waist, swaying from side to side as he walked.

* * *

I'm sorry for being absent for so long guys. As you might have noticed this is the old chapter 1 from the first version. The reason for that is I haven't been on the site much or been focused on writing since the last post. Thing is the year didn't start pretty for me as in the first week of February i lost my job and then my grandpa passed away (thankfully before the whole Covid 19 sh*t started, so we could hold a proper funeral and funeral service for him) and i kind of went up and down mood wise while I've had to begin job searching and clearing out my grandpas house.

anyways i'm back now and hope people are still interested in reading the story. For anyone who wants to i still have 4 open student spots left for the story (if you plan on submitting please tell me per PM what quirk idea you have, so i can tell you if the power is still free to use or not)


	3. AN: Still 4 spots left!

alright, people! i'll say it again since last time nobody understood this:

if you want to submitt a OC tell me the quirk you want to use so i can tell you if something similiar is already in use (i won't accept the same power twice no matter how good your character is!)

anyways i still have 4 spots left open for the story if anybody is still interested in submitting their OC.

* * *

For those who want to submit here is once again the list of accepted OC's along with a list of Quirk types i definitely will not accept:

\- anything dark/shadow/fear themed

\- enhanced strength/speed/agility

-anything that has to do with animals

\- sonic/sound type abilities

\- size manipulation

\- electronic/magnetic powers

\- any form of telekinesis or gravity manipulation

\- luck based powers

\- teleportation

If there is something unclear or there are questions regarding a quirk idea feel free to PM me and i'll try to answer/help you as best as i can

* * *

Here is also a list of the so far accepted cast and their quirks:

Males:

1\. Grim Graves, Quirk: Nightmare (KingKatsu)

2\. Ratchet, Quirk: ? (KingKatsu)

3\. Ty King, Quirk: ? (KingKatsu)

4\. Dakota Akecheta, Quirk: Arsenal (The Saiyan Sage)

5\. Hex Dreemurr, Quirk: Ghost Cat (BalancedHex1232)

6\. Jeffrey Mortimer, Quirk: Corvid (DarkJeneral)

7\. Aaron Odessa, Quirk: Electrokinesis (Spirytas)

8\. Kaleb Lucarus Rexavi, Quirk: Animorph (AnonymousAK)

9\. Nicholas Weller, Quirk: Sonic Hands (Luke5921)

10\. Iain Butler, Quirk: Quintessence (The Impostor)

Females:

1\. Alicia Auguste, Quirk: Magnetism (ShugoYuuki123)

2\. Miriam 'Marie' Javiniar, Quirk: Flora (Elements08)

3\. Kimberly O'Hare, Quirk: Topsy-Turvy (JackHammerMan)

4\. Moriko Suzuki, Quirk: Transmutation (thegirlwholived91)

5\. Emma Dil Ozer, Quirk: Black Mamba (LunaRose2468)

6\. Maria Petrenko, Quirk: Living Hair (Luke5921)

7\. Colette Mann, Quirk: Narrative (The Impostor)

8\. Annabella Spencer, Quirk: Power Legs (Luke5921)


	4. AN: Important Infos!

All right people, please don't review as i'll delete this later at some point. It's just a few things i want to address quickly:

* * *

1\. I'm sorry to those who asked me for a submission deadline and didn't get an answer. For anyone still interested in submitting an OC i'll officially close submissions sometime this Friday.

2\. When i said nothing animal related i meant both quirks and appearances (like no animal parts like wings or such of any sorts, there are other mutations aside from animal traits)

3\. Tell me the quirk you want to use, the majority of OC's i received since the last post were repeats of quirks i already got because people didn't bother to ask me!

4\. The major thing i have to address though is that it might be possible that this story will go on a hiatus once submissions close on friday because i broke my ankle at the start of last week and currently don't know how long exactly i'll be unable to move around freely (i might look for a collaborator/co-writer during that time)


End file.
